Free Wing
by NicolaiGrey
Summary: Kiute Chisajin, is a Storm Rider, just like her four brothers and sister. but when she meets a storm rider that only goes by the name Free wing. Who rides the wind, just to ride the wind, she begins to question her reasons for wearting AT's
1. Chapter 1

It would be a night to remember, even if you weren't a Storm Rider, the night would not have been easily forgotten.

They were out in scores tonight, almost every Storm Rider in the city would be there or on their way, sure it was risky, with so many gathered it wouldn't be hard to find them, but it would all be worth it.

It would be the match of the year, and Kiute Chisajin, would not miss it for the world.

There was even going to be teams from outside the city as well. Kiute looked herself over in the mirror before she went out. She had her short brown hair hanging freely around her head. She wore a blue shirt with a light green skirt. Her team emblem depicting a tree in the dead of winter reading: Snow Tree.

Sat on her black hat, she looked herself over again and again with her light green eyes. After a few minutes she was satisfied with her appearance she picked up her Air Treks. They were simple enough, black with grey highlights, and white wheels.

Once she had them she walked out of her room and down to her front door as she put them on she called out. "Iyuhi!" she called as she stood up.

"What do you want?" came the reply as a man probably six foot two with sleek black hair and kind green eyes walked out of a door way, a pair of green Air Treks in his hands. He was dressed nicely with a black woollen jacket jeans and shirt. He also wore glasses, even though he didn't actually need them, and the lenses did nothing, they still suited him perfectly so he wore them because he could. He also had the same emblem Kiute had sown onto his left shoulder.

"Where's Jun and Gori?" she asked him. Iyuhi smiled as he sat down and put his AT's on. "Gori got tired of waiting and left, Jun went with him so that he wouldn't get lost."

Kiute glared at him and clenched her fists. "WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?" she roared at him.

Iyuhi jumped back and nearly fell out of his chair, "Calm down, you know Gori is impatient at the best of times, and you've been getting ready for half an hour."

"What did you say? Are you saying this is my fault?" She asked him in a sinister tone. A nervous smile fell over Iyuhi's face and held up his hands, "Just calm down Kiute, no one's blaming you." he said. After a moment she folded her arms, "Fine," she said a bit begrudgingly. After a moment Iyuhi had his own AT's on and the two of them were out the door. They stood there for a moment before they speed off, kicking up a cloud of dust in their wake.

They made their way down the back alley ways of their neighbourhood, they reached the crest of a hill and Iyuhi jumped up on to the hand rail grinding his way down, as he neared the end he jumped left onto a fence line, he grind on it for a split second before he jumped off onto the roof of a neighbouring building Kiute following him closely. They continued to jump and grind roof and fence lines as thy made their way down town. After a few minutes Iyuhi called out to her. "We've got somebody coming this way fast, follow closely." he called out, after all a head on collision at this high and at their speed – roughly fifty km/h – could result in serious injury. Quickly Iyuhi jumped down onto a fence line and back onto the foot paths. Just as Kiute reached the fence line the other rider came past.

He was amazing to watch, he jumped from roof to roof, his form was perfect, he made every jump and landed each jump with unprecedented grace and skill. He barely seemed to be touching the roof for more than half a second before he was in the air again. Kiute stared at his in awe as he flew with grace and power through the sky; it was a mistake that she should have known better than to make.

She was too busy staring at the man before her that she let her form drop, her AT's hit the fence and she twisted awkwardly.

She screamed in fright at the sudden impact and Iyuhi stopped instantly to see why, his eyes widened in horror when he saw her, he knew he would be too late; he was too far away to do anything.

The man on the roof moved so fast that Iyuhi wasn't really sure that he saw it.

In a split second the he hit the roof he twisted and shot towards Kiute, he picked her up in his massive arms and altered his body slightly, forcing his AT's against the fence before he jumped off onto the wall on the other side of the path.

She looked up at him but she could make out nothing but his sleek black hair and well-muscled body. A glimmer on his lapel caught her attention and she saw a Storm Rider's emblem, before she could read the name the man twisted and landed on the hand railing grinding to a halt in a manner of seconds before they shot down towards Iyuhi.

"Get ready." the man said as they neared him. He lowered Kiute slightly ready to let her meet the ground.

"Ready?" He asked as they got close. Kiute nodded and he crouched down, her AT's meeting the ground, at the same second Iyuhi started to move as well, as if he knew what the man was planning. As they drew level the man steadily began to let Kiute go until she was on her own feet. A second later he jumped up onto the wall spinning in mid-air, after a second he jumped off the wall and speed off in the direction he had been going before.

Kiute stopped and watched him go, that man had most likely saved her life and she had said nothing.

Her mind was brought back to the present when Iyuhi slammed his fist into the back of her head. "What the hell was that?" he asked, his voice was soft but Kiute still knew when he was angry.

"Well I..." Kiute began, but she had no real answer for him.

Iyuhi looked at her for a moment longer before he hugged her, "You scared me." he said, his voice back to its normal kind tone.

Kiute smiled and hugged him back, "I'm sorry," she said, "but can we keep this between us?" she asked.

Iyuhi laughed and nodded, "I'll consider it," he said in an aloof tone.

Kiute narrowed her eyes, "What?" she asked him drawing the word out in a cautious tone.

"If you can beat me there," Iyuhi said shooting off a moment later.

"Hay that's not fair," Kiute shouted after him as she too sped off down the path.

As they neared the building Kiute was noticing more and more Storm Riders heading for the same location. Iyuhi was just a head of her, she forced more of her weight down and speed up, there was one advantage she had over Iyuhi, that was speed, his AT's were much better suited for grinding and turning but Kiute's were built for speed, all she needed to to was keep him in sight until the final strait then he would be hers.

The building itself was a large five story abandoned parking structure. It was a popular place for all Storm Riders; with three underground levels it was perfect for matches of all class. The final turn to the car park came up and Kiute put just a little more pressure on her AT's, she had no idea just how fast she was going now, maybe 80 km/p. Iyuhi lent to his right to make the turn but Kiute jumped onto the wall itself, using its curve to make the turn effortlessly. She had mastered wall riding when she had been doing cube matched in D-class so it was easy for her.

She rocketed past Iyuhi, who grind in a sort of _I knew it_ way as Kiute jumped off the wall and speed off to the parking structure, Iyuhi knew he was beaten but he still put in a little extra so that she wouldn't be waiting long.

The fight was set to start on the ground floor, but most of the riders were on the second and third levels.

It was an A-class match, the Green Leaves and challenges the Burning Fang, no one was surprised when both teams' put up their emblems either, they had been going at each other for a few years know, and everyone was going to see the epic battle that decided it all.

Kiute jumped and braced herself against the wall, there was a moment when gravity acted against her, threatening to pull her down, but the moment passed and a moment later she was shooting up one of the main support beams up to the third level. Iyuhi close behind.

The parking structure itself had been greatly modified over the years with Storm Riders from various gangs adding in extra railings and such to expand the trick paths.

It was funny because even though each group had their own aria to practice in, this structure had for some reason become a sort of neutral territory. No gang owned it, and it was always in use.

Some of the biggest and best battles ever waged in the city had been waged in this structure, either the start or finish, or the playing field.

Kiute jumped off the wall and grinned on the railing for a split second before she jumped off and slid to a halt next to a young man with silvery blond hair.

"Jun," she shouted happily, grabbing her brother into a hug. Jun turned and looked at her as she hugged him, like herself and Iyuhi, Jun had the same green eyes, he was tall roughly six foot, dressed in a grey woollen Jacket like Iyuhi with a yellow shirt and black jeans, his AT's were a dark blue with red trimmings. His emblem, a badge like Kiute's was clipped to his shirt at the waist line.

"Kiuteeeee," Another voice shouted. Her expression changed in an instant "NOT FOR YOU!" She shouted as she whipped around and kicked Gori in the face. There was something almost comical about the way his whole body seemed to stop in mid-air as she kicked him. Gori fell to the ground with a thud and rolled about in agony shout something about his perfect face. "Kiuteeee, why did you have to kick me in my face, think of all the girl's who's heart you'll break if you injure my perfect face?" he asked her as he got up.

Kiute glared at him and he hopped away hiding behind one of the concrete pillars. "Noooo not the face." he cried. Iyuhi walked up to her. "Leave him alone for now." he said in his gentle voice. Kiute looked from Iyuhi back to Gori and smiled, even though the two were identical twins they couldn't be more different. Iyuhi was quiet and gentle, and Gori was loud and annoying to high hell. He was also a total womaniser.

She smiled at Gori and he came out of the corner, he was dressed in a green shirt and the same colour jeans with a light blue jumper, his AT's were yellow with lighter and darker shades used as highlights. He wore a hat to hide his black hair, and unlike Iyuhi did not wear glasses. His team emblem was pinned to the side of his hat.

Kiute looked around, "Where are Hoshi and Korasu."

"Did someone say my name?" a charismatic but slightly arrogant voice asked. They all turned around to see a Young man maybe eighteen years old with deep brown eyes and bright pink hair, a red T-shirt, a black leather jacket with fur around the collar and cuffs, and black jeans, he rolled past on a pair of red and black AT's, the emblem of Snow Tree sitting on his right sleeve cuff. He was Hoshi Bokura, the leader of Snow Tree. Just behind him was his younger sister Korasu. She was about a foot shorter than her brother standing at five foot even, she wore a Benny over her long blond hair, she had the same eyes as her brother. She wore a similar jacket to him except her was pink not black, she wore shorts and leggings. She stood with a happy and annoyed smile as she looked at her older brother skate in circles asking who had asked his name, a pair of purple AT's on her feet.

Kiute smiled at her and rolled over to hug her, "Korasu," she said happily. After a moment hugged her back. Although the two of them were best friends she still wasn't into hugs and other stuff like that, the only to people that could get away with it was Kiute and Hoshi.

"Hey Kiute, how you been since four o'clock?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic voice. Kiute just smiled at her, she would never change.

"Hay where is my hug?" Hoshi asked as he rolled up to her. He always asked everyone for hugs, and none of them refused him, for several reasons, one that was just who he was, two he could put all of them to shame in a battle, and three, he was just impossible to deal with if he did not reach – as he puts it – his required hug limit.

After she had hugged him Hoshi turned serious and pulled the team in. "Okay guys I want you to pay attention to this match." he said his voice in a completely different tone than before. "I know it's going to be an epic battle, but these guys are all A-class, I want all of you to pay attention to how they move, take pictures videos or notes, but look at their tricks, how they move from attack to defence so effortlessly. If we want to reach the top, the best way to do it is with practice and by watching how the pros do it. Got it?" he asked them. They all nodded. "Good!" Hoshi said acting like his usual self, "Alright Guy's move out." he said with a grin.

Kiute smiled as she skated off with Korasu to find a better view of the match. Briefly Kiute looked back at the others, Jun and Hoshi were just talking and laughing, the two of them had been best friends since grade school and had been in the same class as each other all their life, Iyuhi and Gori were a year below them, like Hoshi and Jun they had always been in the same class. Kiute sat down on the lip of the access ramp which went from the top level all the way down. It was going to be the main point of the fight too.

"You excited?" Korasu asked.

"About what?" Kiute asked her.

"About next week." Korasu said blandly.

"Oh yea we start high school next week don't we." Kiute said with an innocent smile. Korasu looked at her the same way she had looked at Hoshi. "What would you do without me?" She asked herself as she looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night with a full moon and a sky full of stars.

"All right let's get this match started!" the announcer shouted into the microphone his voice echoing loudly throughout the parking lot. Kiute and Korasu both looked down as the balloon was released heading straight up, all the contestants following it relentlessly.

Everyone looked up as the balloon reached the third level.

The rider came out of nowhere, he was just simply there, he just appeared in the sky a perfect black out line against the silvery moon. He arched through the air making elegant twists and turns with his boy as if it was second nature to him, his hands were in his pockets and he rolled through the air like a bird, as if the ground had nothing for him and he had nothing for it.

His angle was perfect, he came in sideways and grinded against the lip of the ramp on the top level making his way down. He jumped back and flipped over himself, at first Kiute just thought he was showing off until she realised he hadn't even noticed them.

The whole building stopped as he flew down, jumping and twisting his body freely through the air. He was wearing a red jumper with a hood flapping wildly about him. He also had a pair grey pants and white AT's, as well as fingerless gloves, his light brown hair falling around his head in all different directions as he moved. He twisted over so he was facing the floor when the balloon rose up to meet him. He jerked back and batted at it with his hands as if he was only jut becoming aware of his surroundings. He rolled awkwardly at the sudden change in momentum and for a horrible moment he looked like he would fall and die.

Quickly he struck out with his left foot catching the lip of the ledge just next to Kiute, she stared at him in amazement as he managed to pull himself up and over the lip of the gap. Kiute looked at him; he looked to be about 16 years old with dark eyes and a stern looking face. Every ones attention was on him know as he stood just on the lip of the gap looking straight ahead.

After a moment he just started to move, not careering that every ones attention was on him, he just started to ride, jumping and grinding through the car park, he wasn't showing off either, he was skilled there was no doubt about it, but everything he did he did so freely. He jumped onto one of the bolted in hand rails and from their jumped again, pulling his legs up then sticking them out, catching himself upside down between two of the pipes that ran parallel across the roof.

"Hay get back here!" an angry voice shouted.

Kiute jumped, she had been so mesmerised by the man that she hadn't even noticed the leader of the Burning Fang Jiku Masami come up next to her, he was a tall man with a red full-body suite, red AT's and red hair. He looked angry as hell as well.

The boy stopped and spun around, pulling his legs in twisting his body and then bracing himself against the pipes again to stop himself.

He looked at them.

"We're in the middle of a battle here kid!" he shouted at him.

The kid just laughed lightly almost to himself. "Aw you still fight, that's cute." he said with a smile.

Jiku's face turned just as red of the rest of him. "WHAT!" he roared furiously. The kid looked bored. "So if you're in a fight why did you stop me?" he asked.

"You have the emblems," a much calmer voice said. The newest voice was Tuyu Hayi, the leader of the Green Leaf. He pointed to the kid's gloves; they were made of wool and had snagged both emblems from the balloon. He looked to his hand and noticed the two emblems hanging loosely off his glove.

"Oh, my bad." He said. Casually he took of the emblems and tossed them to Tuyu. Tuyu nodded his thanks and turned around, the boy pulled his legs in and dropped to the ground flipping over and landing neatly on his feet.

Kiute caught a flash of something metal and her eyes were drawn to his left lapel. His emblem depicted and out stretched wing, and in silver letters running across it, it read Free Wing. Kiute frowned, she had never heard of that team before, '_maybe they were a new teem put together after the previous one had been disbanded,'_ she thought to herself.

It would explain the boy's skill, after all few people could fly like he could.

"HAY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Jiku roared as the boy left. The boy turned and looked at him while Tuyu put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave it, your fight is with me, and besides I doubt anyone here could beat that kid in a battle."

"Why you," Jiku began but Tuyu just kept moving.

"How was that?" Kiute asked as Tuyu walked past. He looked at her then back out to where the boy had been going; now he was only a faint shadow on the roofs tops. "There was a time when he had a name, but for this world he cast it aside years ago. Now in the world of Air Treks he is simply known as Free Wing."


	2. Chapter 2

Kiute slumped down onto her bed exhausted. The Battle had been amazing, lasting almost an hour with several close calls but in the end Green Leaf had won, Burning Fang was to be disbanded. While it was partly good news – they had never been an overly popular gang like Green Leaf was – it was also bad news for some of the lower class storm rider teams.

Jiku would want to get him back, and while it could be another month or two before he got another team running, be would devour the lower class teams to get back to A-class.

Still Kiute didn't really care about that. Well that was not quite true, while she did care, right now she couldn't care. She just couldn't get that boy, Free Wing out of her head. He had narrowly avoided serious injury and he moved so freely. She smiled a smiled she was not aware of. The name Free Wing suited him well, his wings were large and he was freer than anybody she had ever seen.

She got up and looked out the window, out to the city.

Was he still out there? She wondered to herself.

She looked at the clock on her bead side table, it was nearly one in the morning. She was just glade it was Friday. She fell back down on her bead.

_I wonder if I will ever see him again?_ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Far away, on the other side of the city a boy with light brown hair and dark eyes danced across the roof tops.

He flew like a bird from one roof top to the next, so care free, the only thing that mattered to him was the wind in his hair, in his face, beneath his wings. The wind that allowed him to fly. He noticed something on one of the adjacent buildings and changed is direction instantly with a simple twist of his hips, he sped forward and jumped landing on the building in a half crouch. He looked at the other person sitting against the roof access point. The man looked at him, he was probably nineteen or so with dark brown hair and powerful eyes with the faintest hint of red in them.

He wore a black leather jacket with red strips running from shoulders to wrists, with a similar pattern covering his sides. He wore jeans and scarlet and red AT's the pin on his left lapel read Dragon Wing.

"Dragon how are you?" The boy said as he approached him. His real name was Tashi Jishin, but the boy called him Dragon as a tasteful nickname. Dragon looked to the side and smiled before he looked back at the full moon in the sky. "I'm still alive." He answered him. "What about you Free Wing?" He asked after a moment. Like Dragon his real name wasn't Free Wing, it was Kase Kogan, but like the others he was called Free Wing at the appropriate times. Free Wing smiled at him and skated forward until he was resting against the same wall as him. "Well I think I'm still alive but I'm not 100% on that. I could be a ghost." He suggested. Dragon punched him just behind the knee and he collapsed awkwardly. "Ow what was that for?!" Free Wing asked angrily.

"Just proving your not a ghost." He replied lazily.

"Well you could be a ghost yourself." Free Wing told him.

"I think I would remember if one or both of us were ghosts." Dragon said as he stood up. "But there is one way to see." He added.

"And What is that?" Free Wing asked.

"If we can both make it down this building and to the roof on the next were alive." Dragon answered him.

"And if were Ghosts?" Free Wing asked. Dragon laughed. "Well if you so hung up on the idea of been a Ghost, here is a little extra incentive then. If one or both of us truly are ghosts that we will hit the ground and be dragged to the depths of Hell." He said in an off putting tone.

Free Wing sighed as he stood up, he was always like this on these nights, when the moon was full. He walked over and they both stood up onto the railing of the building. There were several ways to get across to the next building, most of which were cables that linked the buildings together.

Dragon looked at him. There was a moment of silence between them, either hell or the sky awaited them. On some invisible cue the two jumped off the building moving fast, the lowest cable to ride was the one they were aiming for, but they knew that it would only take the weight of one.

Dragon took the lead quickly, Free wing knew that it would happen that way, one he was much heavier then Free Wing – one hundred and twenty kilograms of muscle compared to fifty kilograms of lanky – that and Dragon's AT's were built for speed, he was the fastest person that Free Wing knew. Were he would need to get him was they way up.

While Dragon's AT's had enough talk to shake a building it was still a struggle for him to to go faster than fifty straight up a wall. Free Wing on the other hand would do that, but he would need to time it right if he wanted to win this. Dragon was Already a few stories a head of him now. He jumped onto the lowest cable just as Free Wing landed on the cable above him. Dragon's momentum worked with him and he rocketed across the cable above the road in a heart beat.

Free Wing felt doubt rise up in him, he had forgotten that Dragon could do that. Dragon hit the wall and used his momentum to propelled him upwards. Or that he could do that as well.

Free Wing cleared the cable just after Dragon passed it. The two of them rocketed up the side of the building, but after a moment Dragon began to slow down drastically and Free Wing rocketed past him.

Dragon smiled to himself. _I wonder if I will ever catch you, Free Wing?_ He mused to himself as Free Wing cleared the edge of the building. He flipped through the air and landed perfectly on his feet. Dragon landing a moment later.

Free Wing smiled at dragon as he landed. "Well it looks like neither of us are ghosts." Free Wing said.

Dragon smiled as he sod up. "It would appear so." He said as he looked out at the city.

"Boy's and their toy's," Another voice said, sounding almost sad about it. Both Dragon and Free Wing looked up.

A girl about Free Wing's age – 17 – sat on a rise in the building. She wore a blue beanie over her Fiery red hair and faintly red eyes. She wore a red shirt with fire patterns raising from the waist line.

She wore a dark red almost black pair of pants and red AT's with he same pattern as her shirt. Sitting behind her was another girl, her arms wrapped lovingly around the girl in red. She had pale whitish grey eyes and snow white hair. A white beanie sat on her head, she wore a white jumper over a white top, the same colour pants as well. Even though they couldn't see them, both the boys knew that her AT's were white with pale blue snow flakes decorating them. They like the boys had a badge on their lapel, the red woman's badge depicted a wing made entirety of fire, the words Burning Wing in fiery letters underneath. Her name was Saki Jishin. Tashi's younger sister, but right know she was Burning Wing.

The Woman behind her – who was roughly the same age – wore – even though they couldn't see it. The badge on her left lapel depicted a wing made of snow flakes, the words Winter Wing printed on it. He real name was Toruka Junokun but like the woman she so lovingly embraced tonight she was Winter Wing.

"Come now Burning Wing, your not that different."Another woman said. Like Burning Wing and Winter Wing she was young, the same age as they were. She had light brown hair tied up into a bun at the back of her head and green eyes. She wore a blue shirt with the words 'Life in the Sky." in large print, the faintest edges of wings could bee seen from under her jacket framing the saying. She wore black jeans with a majestic pair of red AT's on her feet. Like the others she also had an emblem depicting a wing in her left lapel. The wing was a beautiful dark red with three elongated feathers running in the opposite direction. The emblem read Phoenix Wing, but her real name was Yojin Futomu.

"Phoenix," Free Wing said as he walked over and hugged her. They stayed their for a moment before she broke off and kissed him on the cheek. "How are Kosu and Oken?" He asked.

"Their fine, no doubt passed out after watching some movie they thought they could finish." She said with a smile.

"Where are Hell and Angle?" Winter Wing asked, her voice was beautiful, like pure snow.

"They are out on a trip at the moment." Dragon said.

Winter Wing nodded.

"So why'd you call us out here this late? Or technically this early?" Winter Wing asked free Wing. He smiled at her.

"It is a day to remember today." Free Wing said as he looked to the moon. "It was this time, and this day, three years ago that we came together as Wing Way." He said his voice sounding so calm and happy.

Burning Wing and Winter Wing looked up to the moon. "Has it Really been Three years?" Burning Wing said aloud.

Winter Wing rested her head on hers. "Yes it has." She said sleepily. Burning Wing looked at her, "Tiered?" She asked. Winter Wing just nodded pulling her closer. Burning Wing smiled and kissed her.

"She staying with us tonight?" Dragon asked his sister.

She nodded and looked at him, "Don't think she will make it back to our place, let alone hers." She told him. He nodded and looked to Free Wing and Phoenix, "Well we'll be off then see you later." He said as he lifted Winter Wing up onto his back.

They both nodded, "Well in that case we'd better head back to The Nest." Free Wing said as he and Phoenix turned to leave as well.

Dragon and Burning Wing left by the stairs while Free Wing and Phoenix stood up onto the railings.

"Race ya," Phoenix said the moment after she dropped off the railing down to the street below. Free Wing not even half a second behind her.

She had no idea just how predictable she really was.

It wasn't a long way to The Nest but because of just where it was within the city, even if you had AT's it still took a good twenty minutes. It was an older building with weathered features, time and the world slowly working away at it. Free Wing raced down the walkway to get to the door, a huge smile lighting up his face, Phoenix just behind him, with another smile spread across her face.

Free Wing reached the door and spun on his heal, resting up against it like he had been waiting a while. Phoenix slowed down and ran into him gently. The both of them giggling.

"I win." Free Wing said in a childish voice, Phoenix laughed all the more as they walked into The Nest.

They took of their AT's and put them into the shelf just next to the door in their respective spots. Despite the run down sort of vibe that the out side of The Nest gave off the inside was remarkably well maintained.

The floors were hard wood that had just been vanished, and the walls were a delicate yellowish white colour. It was a large building with three stories. The back entrance -which they had used – came onto the second floor where most things were, namely the kitchen and the mane room. The main room was directly in front of them and took up most of the second floor there was a TV with a few game consoles DVD player and a hoard of DVD's and games. As well as a pool table and sound system.

Around the TV were three couches arranged in a circular fashion around a rug which usually had a coffee table on it, but Kosu and Oken had moved it to the side and were currently fast a sleep under a blanket, the end credits for their last movie playing on the screen.

To the left of the back entrance was the kitchen, complete with everything a kitchen needed. Next to that were the steps that led up to the third floor and down to the first floor which held the main work shop for anything AT related including tools and spare parts, as well as a room to test them out.

They looked at them and smiled. "Kase when do you start work?" She asked him as she walked onto the kitchen.

He looked up at her, "I'm off break next week." he said. She nodded. "Can you put those two to bed."she asked him – her tone however left no room for negotiations.

Kase nodded and walked over to the two. Kosu was the youngest of them all at 12 years old – for now anyway – with pale black nearly grey hair, and a cute baby like face. Oken was a little older but only by a few months, with sandy blond hair and pale green eyes. Kase walked over to them picked Kosu up first carrying him up to the top floor where the bed rooms were. There were four rooms in total, one for Tashi – when he actually stayed there – and Kase, one for Kosu and Toyute, both of which were on the left side of the hall, on the right was a room shared by Saki and Toruka -when they stayed the night – and the final room belonged to Asumoki, Oken and Yojin.

He went through the first door on the left into Kosu's room, two bed's sat in the centre of the room with two side tables in between them, as well as a chest of draws on the other side. It was also a total mess, with this and that lying every, toys cloths parts, you name it and you could probably find it.

Still that's what he expected from a twelve year old boy and fourteen year old boy that had the name Hell Wing.

He carefully made his way through the room to Kosu's bed and laid him down.

A moment later he walked down the stairs and repeated the posses with Oken, taking her through the first door on his right.

Unlike Kosu and Toyute's room Oken's room was clean, with three beds resting against each of the walls with a pair of desks put together in the centre.

He put Oken his her bed and walked back to the second floor.

Yojin sat against the bench a glass in hand, her long hair falling freely about her. He lent against the door and smiled at her. "What?" She asked him.

He shrugged in response, "Simple life it the best." he said as if her was dreaming. She smiled and finished her drink, rinsing the cup and putting it in the rack. She walked past and kissed him, "I think so to." she said as she walked up to the third floor.

Kiute woke up early the next morning, which was odd, on a weekend, she usually woke up at about eleven or so. She looked at the clock on her bedside table slash desk. It was not even eight thirty. She sighed and got up. Once she was awake she could hardly ever get back to sleep. She got up had a shower and got dressed in a pink shirt and shorts. As she walked down stairs Iyuhi stared at her. "Why are you up?" he asked her.

She looked at him as if to say, _what?_ He smiled at her, "You're never up this early, well usually never." he said. She nodded and walked into the kitchen putting the jug on and getting a cup of noodles from the cubed.

Iyuhi smiled at her, "Will you ever make yourself a real breakfast?" he asked her.

Kiute shrugged, "Probably, some day." she said as she sat against the kitchen bench and looked up out the window. The jug let out a _ding_ like a microwave and she pored it into the cup of noodles, letting it sit on the bench.

Meanwhile Iyuhi walked over to the set of draws next to Kiute and took out a few pans setting them down on the stove and turning on two of them. A moment later he went over to the fridge took out eggs, a loaf of bread and some beacon.

Within minutes the smell reached through the house. This was what he always did. Iyuhi had become the mother of the family – theirs was currently living over seas with her second husband and their father worked over seas as well. But he called often and always sent them stuff.

"It's been three minutes." Iyuhi said absently as he cooked breakfast for the others.

"Thanks Kiute said as she walked back into the kitchen, her AT's on her feet. She picked up the cup and a pair of disposable chop sticks before she walked out the front door.

It was a clear morning, the sky was cloudless and the weather was perfect. Kiute pulled of the lid and threw it in the bin before she set of at a slow pace. She usually did this on the weekends, while the others had a 'proper' breakfast she stuck to her noddles and went on a – usually mid day – stroll but today it would be an early morning stroll.

She took the back roads and just went this way and that. Kiute had always had an excellent sense of direction so she would usually just walk around the neighbourhood. She passed an older building the same time as some one walked out the back door, she was young, Kiute's age maybe a little older with light brown hair and green eyes, a lovely pair of red AT's on her feet.

She smiled at Kiute as she rolled past falling in step with her. "Your up early." she said to her.

Kiute stared at her, her mouth full of noddles so what ever she said made no sense.

The girl smiled, "I usually see you skating through here," she said with an innocent smile, "But it's usually at mid day."

Kiute nodded as she swallowed her noodles, "Oh well that sound's less creepy." she said in a light tone, the girl laughed.

They continued on in relative silence for a wile before they came to a set of stairs that lead down. The girl looked at Kiute with a smile, "Well I'll see you around." she said as she aimed for the steps. She jumped up onto the rail and slid down effortlessly. Kiute watched her go with a sense of wonderment. It was kind of scary just how easily she did it. There was no effort on her part, she just glided threw the air. Kiute watched as she jumped from railing to fence to roof with the same graceless ease that the other man had last night, as well as that boy Free Wing.

Kiute shrugged and moved off, her leg felt funny and she checked her pocket, it was a text from Korasu.

_Hey, heard you were up and about, want to meet up at the park?_

Kiute smiled as she text back, _K,_ she replied before she tossed her cup into a bin. Five minutes later she was at the park.

It was a lovely spot with a bark for toddlers, as well as older kids, their was also a skate park add on that had just been finished.

This area was part of Snow Tree's area, but they still let other people use the park for practice. Korasu was sitting at the top of the skate park, wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt, Hoshi sat next to her in black jeans and shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, ending Kiute's first day of high school.

It had been a week.

_Why the hell wont you get out of my head? _It had been a week and that boy was till in her head. Both of them.

Her class all left around her, but Kiute stared out the window absently. Her chin resting in her palm. "Kiute?" Korasu's lyrical voice broke into her head. She looked up at her still day-dreaming about them.

Korasu looked at her and sighed. "God girl, snap out of it. You've been acting weird for like a week now." She sounded tired. Kiute smiled at her and stood up. Straitening her skirt as she did so. Korasu grabbed her hand and led her out of the class room. "Come on, Hoshi said practice starts at four." Kiute gradually pulled herself back to reality, she followed Korasu out of the room.

They got to the school gate and got their AT's out of their bags. "We got time before practice, want to get a drink?" Kiute asked as she looked at her watch.

Korasu shrugged, which was her way of saying, _I'll go if you go, but I don't care either way_.

They set of at a slow pace keeping it simple, just enjoying the wind in their hair.

They pulled up to a newly opened caffe that served mostly to storm riders. One of the few places that allowed AT's indoors, provided you kept it slow. Kiute and Korasu walked through the door and took a seat. After a little bit a waiter came up to them. Kiute looked at him and froze, he was only a little older than they were with light brown hair and dark eyes.

"Hi, my name's Kase, what can I get for you today?" He asked politely. Korasu looked bored and shook her head. Kiute just stared at him.

"I-Is something wrong?" Kase asked after he got no response from either of them.

"Oh no, no nothing at all, come on Korasu, we gotta go." Kiute babbled flustered, before grabbing Korasu and running out the door. Kase stood there with a bewildered look on his face.

"You scaring away out customers?" Yojin asked him as she rolled past him a tray in hand.

"Apparently." He said absently before he shook it off and went to another table.

Kiute stopped running about thirty meters down the street. "So you gonna tell me what that was?" Korasu asked. She still looked board but Kiute knew she was interested in what had just happened.

"I-It was nothing. I-I just..." She began uncertainly. Korasu smirked a little. An innocent enough expression but coming from Korasu, Kiute knew it was trouble. Korasu wasn't exactly mean, but she was a little sadistic, and it amused her to see people in awkward and uncomfortable situations. Never in pain.

Kiute grimaced at the smirk on Korasu's face. That was going to come back and haunt her. They skated off in silence. After a few minutes they reached the large five story car park that had since been renamed The Park.

Hoshi, Iyuhi, Jun and Gori were waiting for them on the second level.

"Okay guys." Hoshi began after Kiute and Korasu had joined them. "Today were gonna work on jumps and tricks that were gonna need know that the majority of our matches will be C-class matches."

They all nodded. They were all good enough to be at least a B-class team but they had only started within the least year and it had taken them longer than expected to get past D-class cube matches.

Hoshi as the leader of Snow Tree knew that they were all good enough to challenge a B-class team but he wanted to let them get use to and master each type of match before they went for B-class. After that team work was just as important as skill.

He lead them to a set of hand rails at varying high and distance apart. "Okay starting with this one and working down I've labelled the pipes one to six." He said resting his hand on a waist high rail.

"Gori, You're with Korasu and myself. Iyuhi, Jun, Kiute, you're the opposing team." he told them.

Hoshi reached into his pocket and pulled out his Ipod. And brought up an app. He stuck it to the wall and instructed every one to select a rail. All of them were at different heights. "Right every two minutes this app will pull up a number one to six. Who ever is on that rail has to get to another on immediately. Form their you've got to force the person already on that rail off and vice versa until someone falls. Two minutes later it will show another number. We do this to the last, just like a C-class match. Any questions?" He posed the question after a pause making it somewhat rhetorical.

They stood there stoic and Hoshi nodded.

They all took a rail.

Iyuhi – 1

Korasu – 2

Gori – 3

Jun – 4

Kiute – 5

Hoshi -6

They jumped on the rail and waited for the time to hit zero.

It flashed and the number 6 flickered on the screen. Kiute's heart skipped a beat as Hoshi jumped, she though he would take her rail but he went strait over her head landing on Jun's rail.

Jun was already waiting for him. As Hoshi hit the rail Jun picked him up, forcing the both of them off the rail. At the last second Hoshi flipped over and landed behind Jun kicking him off the rail a moment later.

The next number to flash on the screen was 1.

Iyuhi nimbly stepped on to Korasu's rail. She got ready to fight him when he stepped on to Gori's rail

Not missing a beat Gori lashed out with a kick for Iyuhi's face. He ducked under and grabbed Gori's leg as he stood up.

Gori hit the ground with a thud and complaint.

The next number was 5.

Kiute breathed deeply as she jumped onto Hoshi's rail sending a kick to the back of his knee. Hoshi stepped over her kick and pushed her shoulder gently.

Hoshi's rail had been a full meter higher than any of the other rail's they were practicing on. As she fell Kiute grabbed onto Iyuhi's rail flipping up and over before launching herself at Hoshi again.

He smiled at she launched at him, and his eyes were a deadly calm that she had never seen before. "That's good." He breathed as she came in. "Keep aiming high."

He rolled to the side and pushed her to the side. She hit the pipe on the way down and was unconscious before she hit the floor

Kase hated the grave yard shifts at work. He'd started at 3pm and it was now 5am. The café was open 24 hours but nothing much happened between 4:30 and 7:30.

He downed another coke – his third for the night – trying to keep himself awake. The grave yard shift was easily the most bring and the most dangerous. The more unsettling storm riders came here around this time and Kase had to be careful, if he looked tired he would be gifted with a led pipe to the back of his head and wake up to find himself out of a job.

The bell rang and Kase looked up and smiled, a tall man with dark hair and faintly read eyes, wearing a black leather jacket with red stripes and a girl in white jumper pants and beanie.

"Tashi, Toruka." He said with a smile. "What can I get for you?" He added remembering he was still at work

"Anything radiating heat." Toruka groaned as she slumped into a booth.

"Like wise." Tashi said taking a seat.

Kase nodded and went to the kitchen. "Yo Nagaki, wake up buddy need two bowls of noodles extra pork and beans."

A non-coherent grunt came out and the sound of bots hitting grill sounded.

"Shouldn't be too long." He told them

Toruka smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Wow extra pork _and _beans, I feel like I'm rich." She said lazily.

"I'll cover the extra you too look like you've had a rough night." He said sitting down handing each of them a coke and chips.

"You don't know the half of it." Toruka sighed as she drank her coke.

"Saki had another fight with dad and stormed off." Tashi told him.

"Could have been worse." Kase added lightly. He knew very well the fractured and hostile relationship between those two.

"After she beat seven shades of shit out of him and wrecked half the place in the process." Toruka added between mouthfuls.

"Again?" Kase asked.

"Oh don't worry he started the damn thing this time and if he takes it to the cops we've got video of how it all went down."

"You tapped it?" Kase asked.

"We'll the camera was already out when dad got back and the less I ask the better." Tashi said.

Kase nodded his dad had never really liked which side of the fence Saki had been on and it had driven a wedge between them that wouldn't mend.

"We'll you guys know how it is, you're welcome to stay at The Nest as long as you need." Kase said.

"Thanks honey." Toruka said giving him a hug.


End file.
